Hidden Beneath Souls
by Anzu2
Summary: When Joey walks home, he finds a cat-like animal. Now this animal has taken over the minds of Serenity,and Joey. whose next? and what's it's connection to the mellenium items?
1. The neko

Disclaimer: For what shadows hide, the eyes cannot see. For what isn't here cannot be. For what is dim cannot glow; No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Me: This was posted a while ago, but I realized I had a LOT of editing to do, so I fixed it a bit..  
  
Sabbi: yeah, this story was messed up. So sorry for those who reviewed ^^;  
  
Corey: Anzu just HAD to fix it because it was becoming an eyesore ^^  
  
Me:...you just HAVE to rub it in...  
  
Corey: yup ^^ EnJoY ThE StOrY! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey made his way down the streets of Domino city. Heavy rain began to beat down upon the duelist. Joey quickly rushed down the alley way. 'I got to get home!' he thought, running through the rain. He ran through boxes, and jumped over trash cans. He was almost clear of the alley way...until a loud squeak diverted his attention.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought aloud.  
  
He pushed aside boxes of garbage, and tried to follow where he heard the sound. "..meow-oof..." he distinctly heard. He pushed aside a large container to discover a cat. No, a dog...he wasn't sure what it was; but it looked frightened, cold and extremely skinny. Joey held out a hand to the creature.  
  
"Here little kitty.." said Joey calmly, offering the back of his hand. The creature sniff the hand, then licked it with its tongue. It looked friendly enough. Joey carefully picked it up.  
  
"C'mon lil' kitty. We have to get you out of the rain." he said with a glowing smile. 'The poor thing. She looks so lost and scared... kind of like what Yugi was like when they first met. Yugi. That's what I'll call her!' He thought as he cradled the small animal in his arms. Yugi. Back at the Wheeler house, Serenity jumped for joy at the sight of the creature.  
  
"Aw! Poor thing!" she said jumping up grabbing the animal from him. "Well give you a nice bath, and brush you, and get you some ribbons!" she said making her way to the bathroom. Joey smiled. The simplest things always made her happy, he thought, as he lied into a chair and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Serenity had finished cleaning up the kitten. She finally had a good look of it. It was rather large, like a bobcat. Its' fur was a golden-white, and its eyes sparkled blue. Its eyes...they were...hypnotizing. Serenity lost herself in its eyes forgetting everything. The cat's eyes flashed a blood red color and Serenity fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey woke up with a start. He could've sworn he heard something...something fall. Serenity. He did a quick call upstairs, and with no answer rush up. "Serenity?" he called. He lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "Serenity?" he called again. He opened the door slightly and peeked in.  
  
Serenity turned and smiled.  
  
"Hello big brother. Is everything alright?" said Serenity tilting her head to the side and smiled. Joey looked suspiciously at her. Something was wrong. He knew it.  
  
"I thought I heard something..." he said looking around the bathroom. The cat just purred as it rubbed against his leg. 'Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.' he thought.  
  
"We're going to Yugi's tomorrow...so be sure to get some sleep, kay sis?" He smiled at her. She returned the gesture and nodded.  
  
"Sure Joey"  
  
Joey exited the bathroom, his worries erased. But what he didn't see was his sisters' eyes glow blood red, fangs bared, and a millennium symbol gleaming on her forehead......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: ok, it's finished! This chapter I mean ^^; and for having to repost it, I'll give ya another chapter!  
  
Sabbi: R&R! 


	2. Sapphire Eyes

Disclaimer: Even though the eyes deceive you, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so you no sue....moo...  
  
Me: welcome all who are reading this next chapter!  
  
Sabbi: Yup! It's to perfection!  
  
Me:....well moving on, Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Corey: ^.^ MOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny at the Game Shop. The gang met at the benches outside. With the arrival of Joey they all huddled around the neko, taking in it's beauty.  
  
"It's so cute Joey!" squealed Tea as she lifted up the cat. Joey blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I couldn't of just left it there." said Joey trying to regain his 'macho' attitude. But it was too late for that.  
  
"Aww, is Joey getting in touch with his feminine side saving a wittle kitty?" snickered Tristan behind him. Joey pulled Tristan by the neck of his shirt and growled.  
  
"Wanna try saying that again tough guy?" snarled Joey. Tristan just smiled and laughed.  
  
Serenity just giggled at her brother's actions. Joey couldn't help but smile at his sister. 'What was that yesterday?' he thought to himself as he let go of Tristan. But this question was soon out of his mind as he turned to Yugi who was sitting far away from the cat.  
  
"What's wrong Yug?" asked Joey sitting next to Yugi.  
  
"I'm not sure." said Yugi, his eyes glazed with confusion.  
  
"Ya sick?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Ya eat sumthin' ya shouldn't have?"  
  
"No. It's nothing, I'm ok." said Yugi back with a smile...a fake one. Joey just sighed at his response.  
  
"Okay Yug. If you insist." Then Joey left his friends side to join the others.  
  
//You sense it to Yugi?// asked Yami mentally.  
  
//Yeah// replied Yugi as Yami "appeared" next to him, //There's just something about that cat.//  
  
//Yes I agree.// Yami looked at the cat who was now back in Joey's arms. The cat stared right at Yami, it's sapphire eyes glittering. Something about it's eyes bothered Yami...they reminded him of something...  
  
//Yugi...could you switch with me for a minute? I want to see the neko.// asked Yami still staring at the cat and vies versa.  
  
//Sure.// responded Yugi as the millennium puzzle flashed for a moment. His hair flared out, his eyes narrowed, and an overwhelming sense of confidence filled him. He was no longer Yugi.  
  
"Joey," asked the pharaoh to Joey. Yugi's sudden change of voice caught Joey's attention as he turned towards, to what he knew was, the "other" Yugi.  
  
"Hey, you wanna see the cat?" asked Joey turning towards the sitting King of Games. Yami merely nodded as Joey brought over the golden ball of fluff.  
  
Yami looked at the cat as it sat in it's arms.  
  
= Hello...= said a silky voice inside Yami's head. It's wasn't Yugi's voice, so it had to be...  
  
=Yes, I'm speaking to you pharaoh.= replied the cat all-knowingly.  
  
//How are you able to talk?// asked Yugi.  
  
//You can hear it to hikari?// asked Yami to his other self.  
  
= Well, I AM speaking to both of you. = answered the cat with a swish of it's tail.  
  
//What are you doing here?// demanded Yami lifting the cat so they were face to face, //And how come I sense a dark power within you?//  
  
=My dear pharaoh= chuckled the cat, =You sense the power because I AM dark...= The cat glared angrily at Yami, = and there's nothing you can do to stop me from fulfilling my destiny.=  
  
//And what IS your destiny?//  
  
= Now, now. Telling you would be no fun at all. = the cat swished it's tail again, =but I'll give you a hint, one of your "friends" are already doomed.=  
  
//Who are you and what did you do to my friends?!// yelled Yugi angrily.  
  
= It seems your vessel doesn't like what I've done my liege.= the cat seemed to smile at them as it laughed most evilly.  
  
Yami's grip on the cat tightened.  
  
//Answer his question.// growled Yami. = Keh. My real name is Shibo. And when you find out what I've done to your friends, it'll be too late...= With that said, the cat dug it's claws into Yami's skin and leap away to Serenity. Yami stared at the cat as he nursed the bleeding claw marks on his arm.  
  
//I never was too fond cats...// mumbled Yami to Yugi as he felt the fear building within his hikari.  
  
//What's going to happen Yami?// asked Yugi worriedly, //We have to warn them!//  
  
//Do you really think they'll believe us?// asked Yami as he stared at his wound. Joey rushed over to them.  
  
"I'm really sorry Yug! Stupid fur-ball..." said Joey turning angrily towards the cat.  
  
"It's nothing really..." replied Yami in an almost depressed voice, "I'm going inside to get a band-aide."  
  
Joey looked after his friend as he entered the Game Shop.  
  
//Shibo...Shibo...// Yami thought over the name, //Why would it's name mean "death"?//  
  
// I don't know...but I hope we find out what she's going to do to our friends.//  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, //and we will.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: O.o... this is getting better and better!  
  
Sabbi: That's some psycho cat.  
  
Corey:...MOO!  
  
Sabbi: oh! Here's a question! And if you get it right I'll give you...umm...a watermelon!  
  
Corey: O_O ask then!  
  
Sabbi: The voice of "James" from Team Rocket in Pokemon, does whose voice in Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Corey:....moo?  
  
Me: -;...well, anyways, good luck with the question! R&R! 


End file.
